Saving Innocence
by The Water Sprite
Summary: Three girls fall into Middle Earth and set out with the fellowship, desperate to cling to their previous world. But they realize that trying to save a friendship and trying to save a world can be pretty overwhelming.
1. Thuds, Freaky elves, and Important Talks

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings...Tolkien owns it, hey just to let you peeps know he and I have the same birthday! Isn't that cool? I think so. L8er! Enjoy! Review!

Saving Innocence Chap 1:

Three friends were sitting in science class. Ingrid passed a note to Meredith and signaled to pass it to Hannah when she was done. The note read: "S.O.S! Will Mrs. Dubilzag ever shut up!?!?" Meredith replied with a simple no and gave the note to Hannah. Scribbling something down Hannah gave it back to Meredith who looked to see what Hannah had written. She added to Merry's no with: "Chill hon, only 2 more minutes." Meredith laughed quietly and gave the note back to Ingrid. Finally the bell rang.

"I thought that class would never end!" Ingrid exclaimed walking out the door.

"Believe me hon, I've lived through worse." Hannah assured her with a pat on the back.

"Well at least we have lunch next, we can finally just sit and talk... about Soul Calibur!"

"Meredith no." Ingrid snapped.

"Fine be that way Ingrid!" Meredith shouted.

"Maybe I will!" Ingrid retorted. Hannah rolled her eyes ands they stopped at her locker. Hannah put her science binder away and slammed the locker door shut and gave it a good kick to boot.

"Wow Hannah kill it why don't you." Ingrid commented. So they continued down the hall to Ingrid and Meredith's lockers. Meredith's locker was 3 up from Ingrid so Hannah stopped in between them and leaned against the wall.

"We have that English paper due next period, after lunch of course." She commented randomly.

"Wow I can't believe how completely random that was." Merry laughed sarcastically, kicking her already closed locker. Then she looked at the locker next to hers and kicked it as well. Hannah raised an eyebrow.

"Wow I can't believe how completely unnecessary that was." Hannah said mimicking Meredith. Meredith tried to slap her on the head but missed and hit Ingrid who had mysteriously appeared next to Hannah.

"What the hell Merry!" Ingrid screeched drawing attention to herself.

"Ingrid? Care to explain that outburst?" the 7th grade science teacher asked.

"Not really Ropa."

"Something tells me it wasn't really a yes no question." Hannah muttered to Ingrid who nodded.

"Ummm PMS?" she tried. Mr. Ropa rolled his eyes and went back into his classroom.

"Hey Ropa just cuz I'm in you homeroom doesn't mean you can just disregard my feelings like that!" Ingrid pretended to sob.

"Ingrid you don't have to shout, we are THE ONLY ONES IN THE HALLWAY!" Hannah yelled at her. Meredith looked at the clock.

"We should go to lunch you guys it's already 10 after." She commented suddenly serious. Hannah nodded.

"Yeah let's go." So they began to walk towards the other end of the hallway when suddenly...

THUD!

"Owwwwww! My head! What the heck?" Ingrid whined sitting up. They must of landed (why they fell was still a mystery) in some kind of forest.

"Yeah I feel like I just fell out of a plane!" Hannah added, rubbing her neck. Meredith turned to them, a look of utter astonishment on her face.

"You guys I think our English papers are gonna be late, cuz we aint in Kansas no more." She finally blinked and looked around. There were trees everywhere!

"I think she's right, except for that whole...Kansas...thingy, but more important than our English papers is the fact that we aren't in the right dimension anymore." Hannah directed the comment at Ingrid who was still recovering from the fall.

"Is it just me or does this all look strangely familiar?" Meredith asked and they all nodded. Ingrid looked around and sighed.

"Well I've never really changed dimensions before but I should probably check my sugars." She reached down towards her pump (and for anyone who doesn't know what that it: Ingrid has diabetes so she needs to take insulin every so often, her insulin pump regulates and adminestors it okay? Without it she'd pass out, her sugars would go crazy, she'd puke a lot and then die. If anyone has questions concerning this matter email me at: ) to discover it wasn't there.

"You guys," she said her voice panicky. They turned to her. "My pump is gone, like gone, oh my god I'm gonna die! Ahhhh! Where did my pump go?!?!" she screamed. Meredith tried to comfort her with no success. Hannah looked up to see a strange looking man (?) walking towards them. She poked Meredith and Ingrid until they looked up too. Meredith and Hannah jumped up and created a shield in front of Ingrid.

"Hey who ever you are stay away from our friend, she's in distress!" Merry shouted.

"Excuse me?" Ingrid screeched.

"Pardon Meredith sir, ummmm could you tell us where we are?" Hannah tried to be polite, but sensing it didn't work she tried again. "I mean we're lost and aren't quite sure of where we've ended up." The man (still not sure it's a man mind you) looked even more distant and Hannah gave up.

"If my ladies are done asking questions I will be happy to escort you to milord." He told them kindly.

"_Your_ ladies?" Ingrid inquired sternly.

"Ingrid honey, HUSH." Hannah told her. Meredith looked up.

"Wait you guys, ummmm excuse me sir, but who is your lord?" she asked. The man smiled and tucked his long brown hair behind his ears to reveal they were pointed.

"Well maladies why don't you meet him yourself? He has been expecting you/" and with that he turned and began walking away, obviously beckoning them to follow him. So still in shock the girls helped Ingrid up and they followed him.

"You guys I think he's an elf!" Merry whispered shakily.

"Yeah no shit Sherlock," Ingrid snapped.

"That means we're either in Middle Earth or we've come across one of those Lord of the Rings reenactments Tucker was talking about." Hannah told them narrowly avoiding a tree branch.

"I really hope for sanities sake, it's the second one." Ingrid said shaking her head.

"Yeah but it would be kinda cool to be in Lord of the Rings you know? Just to get away, escape, go on an adventure." Hannah was staring serenely into nothing until Ingrid slapped her upside the head. "Hey!" she screamed and slapped Ingrid back. Ingrid tried to hit her again but missed and smacked her hand against on an innocent tree.

"Owwwwwwwwwwww! Holy shi-," Merry slapped her hand over Ingrid's mouth.

"You know you could try being a LITTLE LOUDER!" Meredith yelled into Ingrid's ear. Hannah laughed and Ingrid began rubbing her poor damaged ear.

"Meredith next time you decide to scream in my ear, do it SOMEWHERE ELSE!" Meredith gave the girl an odd look as if to say 'not even in Latin would that make sense' and she spoke again.

"Well Ingrid next time just don't BE SO LOUD IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Ingrid was fuming and Hannah decided to step in.

"You guys need to be quiet!" she said in a hushed whisper.

"Oooh Ms. "All serious so we can impress this elf dude" wants us to be quiet Meredith." Ingrid mocked in a sing-songy voice.

"You know Ingrid next time you decide to try and slap me," Hannah began, and then taking a deep breath finished "DON"T TRY IT!" she bellowed and their escort turned around.

"Miladies is everything alright?" he asked almost too kindly, he had obviously found their little episode amusing. At least amusing enough not to interrupt.

"Ok what is up with this my ladies thing? For the last time we're not your la-ahhhh!" Ingrid's screeches were once again muffled by Meredith's hand.

"Everything's fine, ummmmm not to sound rude but well," Hannah tried to find a polite way of saying 'Are we there yet?' when Meredith chimed in.

"Are we drawing near to our destination?" Ingrid snorted and Hannah tried (unsuccessfully) not to laugh. Merry shot them an evil glare and the elf smiled (again).

"Look for yourself." He said opening his arms. "Welcome miladies, to Rivendell." Meredith and Ingrid gaped in awe as Hannah stared breathless.

"Oh my god, I can't believe it!" Merry exclaimed.

"Yeah I know, I thought he was gonna try and hug us for a second there." Hannah said shaking her head. Ingrid sighed.

"She meant about the fact we're in Rivendell! Which means we're in Middle Earth!" she yelled. There was a silence as they entered the gates and made way to a very beautiful building. The three girls recognized it as Lord Elrond's home, the quote 'n' quote House of Elrond. Finally they reached a large door to a probably even larger room. The elf who had been walking quietly ahead of them turned around now.

"Well it has been a pleasure escorting you but I will leave you in Lord Elrond's capable hands now. I bid you all a good day." With that he bowed and walked away.

"Ummmmm Thank you!" Meredith yelled down the hall.

"And good riddens he smiled too much for my liking." Hannah commented and they nodded. The girls jumped as the large door behind them creaked open.

"Ah, you're here. Very well then, we best get started I have a lot to cover. Please come in," a dark haired elf said motioning for them to enter the room. It was a large well-lit room with a long table in the center. An open window looked out onto a bridge, the very bridge Aragorn and Arwen had stood on in the movie.

"Well sit down then." He told them. Taking a moment to look around Ingrid sat down followed by Hannah and Meredith.

"As you probably know you're in Rivendell which is in Middle Earth." He reminded them. Ingrid shook her head.

"I have a headache." She said. Hannah looked worried.

"Do you want a granola bar? I have one in my pocket," she asked and Ingrid nodded.

"Yeah hold on let me just," she stopped and looked down towards her waist. "You guys, MY PUMP IS GONE!"

"Yes Ingrid we've been over this remember? Right before that fr-" Meredith stopped and remembered Lord Elrond's presence. "I mean very kind elf showed up." She corrected. Ingrid completely ignored her.

"MY PUPM IS GONE! HOW AM I GOING TO GET MY INSULIN! I DON'T HAVE MY KIT, MY PUMP DISSAPPEARED, I DON'T KNOW HOW I GOT HERE and I'm... I'm, I'm feeling a little... a little dizzy...I think I need to...to lie do-" Ingrid had gone from looking hysterically upset to looking drunk. For a moment she seemed to try and retain consciousness before fainting.

Hannah jumped up and Meredith almost fell out of her chair.

"Okay, Merry, help me lay her on the table," Hannah (who kinda wanted to be a doctor) ordered. Meredith nodded and they moved Ingrid from the chair to the table.

"We should probably che-" Meredith stared then remembered there was no way to check Ingrid's sugars. "Now what? I guess she did have a good reason for freaking out." She finished.

"Yeah for once, I don't know, ummmm well we should probably see if she's just fainted or if she's in a diabetic coma," Hannah began and Meredith stopped her.

"Yeah, um, how?" she asked so she could help.

"First we check her pulse, do you have a watch?" Hannah asked and Merry nodded. "Good count to three th-out loud- then start clocking 60 seconds-one minute- and then at the last 3 seconds count them out loud and say stop ok?"

"Okay but I don't think my clock is right Hannah," Meredith objected then paused. "Oh but it'll still clock a minute."

"Or close enough," Hannah took hold of Ingrid's wrist, with her index and middle finger over her vain.

"Alrighty, one, two, three, go." Meredith watched her wristwatch intently as Hannah counted heartbeats in her head. After 57 seconds Meredith spoke again.

"And three, two, one, stop!" she proclaimed and looked up.

"Good her heartbeat is normal, and her breath intake is steady and regular. Hold up a sec..." Hannah pried one of Ingrid's eyes open and looked at it for a second. "Her pupils aren't too dialated, she's conscious, just fainted." Hannah concluded.

"Oh good, so she's not in a diabetic coma, or any coma for that matter." Meredith sighed with relief. Suddenly both girls exchanged confused glares before slowly turning around to face Lord Elrond, who had just stood in the corner and watched during Ingrid's little episode.

"Excuse me milord," Meredith began. She was interrupted.

"Ah I'm sure you're wondering how I can just stand here while your friend is lying on the table half conscious right?" Lord Elrond questioned. Merry and Hannah nodded.

"Well you see girls, while in Middle Earth there are certain things you don't have to bear, things that normally, in your world, you would." He paused as Ingrid stirred. She sat up groggily and rubbed her eyes.

"What's going on? Why is everyone staring at me?!" she soon became alarmed and, in the process of spazzing managed to roll off the table. "Owwwwwwwww!" when she finally settled down enough to attempt to stand she was offered a hand from both Hannah and Meredith. "So, ummmm what are we talking about?" Ingrid asked sheepishly, shifting her weight from foot to foot. Once Hannah and Meredith caught her up Lord Elrond continued.

"So as I said there are things you used to deal with in your world that you don't have to anymore." He sat down and taking the hint so did the three girls. "Such things include your illness Ingrid an-"

"You mean I don't have diabetes while I'm here?" Ingrid asked excitedly. Lord Elrond nodded and Ingrid jumped up, did a victory dance, and then sat down again. "I'm staying here forever!" she whispered to Meredith and Hannah who laughed. Lord Elrond raised an eyebrow in amusement but continued anyway.

"So no diabetes for Ingrid, and any other such diseases are non apparent here in Middle Earth as well, as they don't really exist."

"Excuse me milord, if I may?" Hannah began.

"Of course." Lord Elrond smiled.

"So Ingrid and I don't have asthma anymore either?" she looked hopeful, asthma was an annoying thing. Lord Elrond's expression went from pleasant to grim.

"Well you see since Ingrid was rid of her diabetes, her asthma was lifted as well, that's why you passed out dear, because of the shock, but unfortunately Hannah, yours wasn't rid of." He explained sympathetically.

"That's alright Lord Elrond, at least I have my inhaler in my pocket, since we were going to be going out to recess." She piped brightly. "I'll be alright."

"Glad to hear it, but even though you still have asthma, all of you are able to stand harder physical activity and for a longer time, as well as you wont be bothered by things like the common cold, need for frequent rest, certain monthly burdens," he paused and looked over at the girls who averted their eyes toward their hands. "Besides being rid of things, you have gained certain things as well."

"Like what milord?" Meredith asked curiously.

"Well you have many qualities of elves, such as walking silently, good eyesight, keen hearing, you'll be able to walk on snow-"

"That is so totally wicked!" Ingrid interrupted jumping up. Hannah pulled her back down into her seat.

"Aye, but you must stop interrupting! It's fully one of the rudest things you can do when someone is just trying to help us!" she whispered heatedly.

"Jeese sorry _MOM_." Ingrid mocked Hannah who shot her an evil glare and most likely would have attacked Ingrid if not for Lord Elrond.

"I think that is all actually, so now there is a council tomorrow that you won't be attending but today I'll send you with Rien who is going to evaluate you and see which weaponry you're most suited to."

"Weaponry?" the three friends said in unison.

"Yes now be along." He motioned to the door where a blonde elf in a dark blue tunic that matched his eyes led them down, yet, another hallway.


	2. A sword, a pair of daggers, a bow, and a...

Hello everyone! Sorry it's been a while but I've been really stressed out with school and was glad to get some time to write! So here's chapter two! Same disclaimer from chap one, I don't own anyone but Hannah, Ingrid, Merry, Rien, Kiera. Okay, enjoy!

-The Water Sprite

Saving Innocence Chap. 2

2. a Sword, a pair of daggers, a bow and a few arrows

When they came to the end of the hallway, Rien opened a large wood door and the girls were led outside. Sun beamed onto the pathway, warming the cold stone. They came to a small building surrounded by a large wood fence. Seeing as you could only get inside the fence by going through the building, it would appear they were going inside. Rien stopped at the door.

"Alright, this is the Weaponry House, where the weapons are stored and through the building there, is an archery range, a sword fighting range and a dagger fighting range." He opened the door to reveal a large room with swords hanging by sheathes on hooks and sitting on shelves. As they came farther into the building they saw it had three more rooms as well. One had daggers of varying sizes all lined up, unsheathed, on shelves. One had numerous bows of different sizes hanging on hooks and cases of arrows, organized by length, stacked on a table. The last room was full of quivers, belts, sashes, sheaths (for daggers and swords), and spare bow strings.

"Well girls we're going to start by evaluating your archery skills." Rien led them into the archery room and equipped them each with a bow to their fitting and a case of arrows.

"Ok so you want us to just go and try to hit the targets?" Meredith asked putting the case of arrows on the ground outside.

"Um, sure if you'd like," Rien looked questionably at the three friends and stepped back. A lot. "Actually, why don't you try it one at a time, just shoot an arrow and try to hit the center or the target in general really."

"I'll go first!" Meredith screamed. "I've never done this before but I have good aim from shooting in basketball." She sounded full, I mean sure, of herself as she set the arrow to the string.

Meredith pulled the string back and almost posed before she loosed it. She felt pretty cool with her bow and the awesome position she took, that is, until she saw (or didn't see for that matter) where her arrow went.

"Hey, where'd it go?" she looked confusedly at the target, obviously expecting it to have landed in the center. Ingrid and Hannah were laughing so hard they fell over.

"Why don't you check that tree Einstein!" Hannah blurted before laughing again. Meredith looked where Hannah was pointing and low and behold, there was her arrow, smack dab in the middle of a tree. She left them to have their laughing fit and stalked off to get it.

"Ummmm that…was…interesting, so who's next?" Rien asked masking a grin. As much as he hid it in his mouth, he couldn't hide it in his eyes.

"I will I guess." Hannah offered. She put an arrow to the string and pulled back very slightly, afraid she would snap it if she pulled back any farther. She loosed it. It headed straight for the center and then… hit the ground right below the target. "Shoot, my aim was off!" she cried.

"No, your aim was perfect!" Rien corrected her.

"My posture?" Hannah questioned.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, you need to pull back more!" he exclaimed. Meredith had shot another arrow and hit another tree. But when she went to get it she couldn't reach it.

"Ah! Rein? Could you help me? I can't reach this arrow!" she called.

"You weren't supposed to shoot another arrow until instructed." He raised an eyebrow. "But yes, I'll help you." Meredith smiled sheepishly.

"Thank you."

"Pull back farther? But the string will snap!" Hannah looked worried as she tried again. Pulling it back about 2 millimeters farther she let go of the string. This arrow landed right in front of her first on the ground.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, you need to pull back farther." Ingrid mocked, demonstrating with her bow. She has pulled the string back really far and without think removed her hand. "OH MY GOD!" she had startled herself when the arrow loosed. The string had snapped back and hit her hand. Rien looked over from getting Hannah's arrows in time to see Ingrid's arrow hit the target dead center.

"Excellent!" He called running over. He handed Hannah her arrows and Meredith hers before stopping by Ingrid. "_That _was beautiful." He smiled. Ingrid beamed.

"Really?" she was shocked. He nodded. "Cool."

"Indeed, now just a few more, we should try and be quick, the Weaponry House must be cleared for, as Lord Elrond may have mentioned there is a very important council tomorrow and his guests will be arriving in 2 hours. They may want to practice, I'm unsure, all I know is Lord Elrond wants it cleared, alright?" Rien told them. "So each shoot 5 more arrows so I can observe, then we'll move on."

All of Meredith's arrows ended up in trees, except for one which narrowly avoided hitting a bird. Hannah's went mostly on the ground until on her third try, one hit the outermost circle on the target.

"Yay!" she exclaimed. Then it fell off. As for Ingrid, well she hit the center each time. Rien went down to get the arrows so they could pack them up when Meredith, who still had one arrow left, shot, this time actually trying to aim instead of look good. Unfortunately her aim sucked too and the arrow whizzed past Rien, nearly 1 centimeter from his face. He jumped back then he grabbed it out of mid-air, saving himself the trouble of having to wrench it out of a tree. Meredith's jaw dropped as did the other two girls.

"Ok! That's enough archery let's pack up." He breathed quickly giving the arrow to Meredith.

"That was amazing!" Hannah threw her arms up in the air. The others nodded.

"Thanks." Rien said shyly. He cleared his throat. "Let's go onto sword fighting. Follow me." They walked back into the building and traded their arrows and bows for swords. Rien led them out into a different field, which was sectioned off from the archery range by another fence. When they got in, the girls could see burlap sacks (5 of them) hanging by elvish rope from a wood plank that went from the right side fence to the left side fence. They appeared to be filled with leaves or paper of some kind. About 15 feet away from the sacks were 5 circles dug out of the ground, leaving indentations of about 1 inch.

"Take your swords, stand on a circle, and then when instructed, run up and slash at the sack." Rien told the girls. Ingrid walked to the second circle on the right, Meredith went to the third on the right, and as for Hannah, the first on the right.

"You go first then Ingrid." Rien motioned for her to run but she stood still. "Umm, Ingrid, I said you could go."

"No, I have issues with stabbing things. I, I quit." She put her shaking hands in the air as a means of surrendering and dropped her sword. Rien nodded.

"I suppose that's alright, you have been placed on archery so just hold onto your sword whilst we finish, it won't be long." He instructed her. "Meredith go ahead." Meredith looked up at this and ran at the sack with a new hope of success. Ingrid had picked up her sword and stood next to Hannah against the far wall to watch their friend.

Meredith reached the target at full speed and swung. Too hard. She lost her footing, her feet going ahead of her, and she fell flat on her back. Ingrid and Hannah cracked up, and Meredith scowled.

"It wasn't _that_ funny." She growled.

"Yes it was!" Hannah exclaimed, clasping her stomach. Ingrid nodded, laughing herself to tears.

"You suck dude." She laughed. Meredith slowly got up and brushed herself off.

"Okay, Hannah why don't you try?" Rien was obviously trying to get them to stop laughing, but the girls could see a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. Hannah picked up her sword and walked towards the starting point. With one final look at Rien she ran towards the sack and in one swift movement cut the sack in half. Rein's eyes widened. "That was perfect!" he exclaimed. Hannah smiled shyly.

"Thank you." She lowered her head and looked at the scattered feathers from the sack. So that's what was inside them. As Hannah returned to her spot next to Ingrid she saw Meredith scowl.

"Well I would have you go again but we're running out of time so we'll have to move on. This way." Rien turned and began to walk away towards the Weaponry House. When they got inside Rein helped them put away their swords and fitted them with daggers.

"Alright follow me." Rien led them back outside, past the archery range in the opposite direction of the sword fighting range. The new area was exactly like the sword range in every way, the sacks and everything.

"Ummmm… let me guess, we do the same thing as back with the swords?" Meredith asked wearily.

"In a nutshell, yes." Rien nodded. He motioned at Meredith to go. "Go ahead Meredith." Meredith shook her head furiously.

"No, I'll mess up again. Make her go!" she pointed at Hannah worriedly. Rien looked at her confused but looked at Hannah, and the look in his eyes told her to do as Meredith said. Hannah nodded back, saying that she understood and ran to the sack. She slashed it with one of the daggers just barely grazing it. The sack remained intact.

"Well at least you've demonstrated good swordsmanship. Alright Ingrid, you next."

"I told you I have issues stabbing things, no, have Meredith go." She said crossly.

"No Ingrid I think you should go." Rien said after glancing at a discouraged Meredith.

"No." Ingrid crossed her arms. Rien looked somewhat angry.

"Go." He said firmly, but not meanly. Surprised at the elf's tone Ingrid stepped forward.

"Fine." She said with an attitude. "Actually…" a small mischievous smile grew on Ingrid's face. Then all of the sudden she chucked the dagger in her right hand towards her target. It went straight through the sack and lodged itself in the wooden fence. Rien shook his head disapprovingly but shrugged it off.

"Sorry Meredith, but you must go now; we don't have too much time left. So please?" he encouraged her. She nodded sadly pushing a strand of her dark blonde hair behind her ear.

"Okay here goes nothing…" she took a deep breath and ran at the sack and with both daggers she obnoxiously hacked at the sack, but with nice technique. Then she stepped back and looked at the still intact sack. "Awwww, I missed!" she exclaimed. No sooner did she finish her sentence, the sack fell apart into a million pieces. Rien smiled.

"Perfect, we're done here follow me." He told them, glad the whole experience was over with. He led the three girls back through the Weaponry House and towards the House of Elrond. He took them through two new hallways and up three flights of stairs. The girls were in awe at the beautiful detail on the marble walls and the extravagant paintings that hung on them. After a long trek he stopped at three doors at the end of one of the long hallways. Pulling three colored rings, each large enough to fit over a door knob. This is exactly where they were put, one on each door.

"These are your rooms, you'll find everything you need in them, Ingrid you are the black room," Rien pointed to the door with the black ring on it. "Hannah you're blue and Meredith you're purple."

"Actually I think I'm white." Meredith was examining her skin. Rien sighed.

"There will be someone in to fit your gowns in a little bit."

"Gowns?" the girls asked in unison. He nodded.

"There is a large party of people arriving in an hour and there will be a welcome dinner in their honor. They have come from all over and traveled very far, I'm sure they're anxious to rest and feast. So Lord Elrond asked you be dressed appropriately. I bid you good day miladies, I'll be back to escort you to dinner in 2 hours." Rien bowed and left them. The girls opened their rooms and looked inside.

Each room had a large king sized bed fitted with white sheets and pillows. A beautifully carved white wood armoire and a desk made of birch wood. An ink quill pen sat on the desk next to a book bound of blank paper and a bottle of black ink sat near the edge. A large candle sat in the corner of the desk for light and a fireplace was located next to the desk. The bed faced a window that looked out over a garden. There was another door at the far end of each room probably leading to a bathroom. The girl's jaws dropped to their feet.

"I'm in heaven!" Ingrid ran into her room and threw herself on the bed.

"Cool…" Meredith was about to do the same thing but Hannah grabbed her arm.

"Do you guys realize that in like 55 minutes Legolas, Boromir, Aragorn, Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Gimli, and Gandalf will be here! With in arms length! We can talk to them!" she screamed. Meredith nodded and screamed with excitement. That is where Kiera found them.

"Good day miladies!" She greeted them cheerfully. The two girls in the hallway looked up from their fan girlish screeching and Ingrid came out of her room. Kiera had long dark hair and hazel eyes. She had on a long fuchsia dress with a light pink robe over her shoulders. "Time for your dress fitting!" she lifted her sewing basket up higher and asked "Who's first?"

Hannah raised her hand excitedly. "Ooh! Me!" she squealed. Kiera seemed just as happy as she rushed Hannah into her room and closed the door. When she came back out 30 minutes later she was dressed in a deep blue gown that flowed past her feet. It was fitted from the waist up and the middle tied together like a corset in the front. The sleeves hung off her shoulders and flared out at the wrist, hanging down to her knees, but only on the side that the inside of her wrists faced so she could move her hands. Her golden blonde hair was put up in a bun with a few extra strands hanging out. The whole outfit was accented by her necklace, a silver dolphin curled around a crystal stone hanging on a long silver chain.

"Who next?" Kiera asked proudly. Ingrid raised her hand happily and was taken into her room for 30 more minutes. Hannah went back into her room and Meredith stood by her door when Ingrid came out. She had on a stunning silver dress that was somewhat similar to Hannah's but the middle had a vest that only reached below the ribcage, tied on corset style. Then at the waist a shorter skirt was tied over the dress itself corset style as well. Her hair was down, the light brown wavy strands falling on her shoulders.

"Alright, last one." Kiera took Meredith away for the standard 30 minutes. She returned a changed woman. Meredith was in a long deep purple dress with long sleeves and a sash across the waist that was secured with a metal ring. Her elbow length hair was tied back in one long braid in the back.

"Oh you all look wonderful! Rien should be here shortly, have fun tonight!" She smiled warmly and turned to go.

"Thank you!" Hannah called. The dresses were in the wardrobes, just altered for size. Each gown was made of elven silk and accented by soft satin slip on shoes. The three girls were in Ingrid's room talking when Rien came to get them.

"Don't you all look lovely." He smiled. "Now then, ready to meet the guests?"


End file.
